celestial_productionsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Abyss
The Abyss is its own realm, which can open up in any given part of time and space, and is not limited to Ogdrei. There are always creatures living in the Abyss, both through native denizens and immigrants from other realms, but the Abyss itself creates, on occasion, what can be considered super soldiers. At any given time, there can be up to five of them in existence, given the fact that it consumes much of the realm's resources to do so. The Abyss is an abnormality. Because it exists in its own capacity, not tied to any one spot in time or space, it opens up at complete random. It doesn't have any discernible history because of this, but its first known opening on Vertore was two millennia before the kingdom's rise, when the more primitive peoples noted a strange place that could be seen through a disgusting tear in the middle of a field. It's highly likely that it had opened in that world multiple times before then, but there had been no way of recording such occasions. It's quite possible that the Abyss has existed since the beginning of time, yet it has also not existed for long at all, simply because it is its own realm. Interesting enough, for some unknown reason, it opens up more frequently on Vertore than it does any other realm. Landscape Quite unexpectedly, the Abyss is quite similar to an ordinary town or city in terms of appearance. The denizens of the Abyss live in homes, and they have developed cities across the realm. There are patches of barren wasteland scattered about in various places, as well, which is where the more bestial of the Abyssal Demons tend to live. In some areas of the Abyss, there are deep chasms that seem almost bottomless when peered into. It is currently unknown if anything lives within said chasms, but those with knowledge of the Abyss speculate that it's quite possible, and that anything that ''does ''live down there must be truly monstrous in form. Society In terms of how society functions, the Abyss is far from chaotic and lawless. While there are no forms of formal government, the denizens of the Abyss have rules and guidelines that they follow on a regular basis. For example, they are not to harm one another without good reason, and the punishment for breaking this rule often involves humiliation in front of dozens of witnesses. Though such a thing may seem absurd and not appropriate enough, many denizens of the Abyss are quite prideful beings, and anything that hurts their pride is the best way to attack or punish them. There are no restrictions when it comes to interacting with planes of existence outside of the Abyss. This means that the people of the Abyss are free to cause as much chaos as they wish whenever it opens up in another world. While there are usually no real reasons for them doing so, sometimes the Abyss itself commands them to do it in order to bolster its numbers or to have more resources to aid in making new Creations. Sentience Something quite noteworthy of the Abyss is the fact that it is, in fact, sentient. Though when and where it opens up usually seems to happen at random, the Abyss itself actually decides on these things. It typically opens up for its denizens to be able to roam around and let out some of their excess chaotic energy, though it may also have other ulterior motives, such as seeking new inhabitants, gathering resources, or attempting to absorb some of the world into itself in order to expand itself. It also willingly forms Creations on its own, usually before it opens up for an extended period of time; it uses this time to rest while it replenishes some of its resources. Its ultimate goal is, and always has been, a mystery. Some postulate that the Abyss seeks to absorb all worlds everywhere in order to grow itself to unlimited proportions, while others think that it only wishes to spread chaos. There is no concrete way for an answer to be uncovered, as the Abyss does not communicate with those who do not live there, and those who live there typically refuse to help in these matters. For the time being, there can only be speculation.